


梦中梦

by ChenChieh



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChenChieh/pseuds/ChenChieh
Summary: ［Mundus vult decipi, ergo decipiatur]“上当受骗，心甘情愿”
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin





	梦中梦

［Mundus vult decipi, ergo decipiatur]  
  
人是一种善于自欺的动物。  
现实不可能总是完美的。偶尔，我们也会选择去逃避一段时光，开始追求虚幻的梦境，把海日波光的涟漪、山林鸟语的回音都融在一起，刻进我们的海马体。

1  
郑允浩爱上了自己梦中的人。  
在他的梦里，那个有着林间小鹿般迷人双眼的高挑少年正在进行一场孤独的旅程，以疗心伤。他是一个画家。他穿着蓝黑相间的格子衬衫，一条被水洗得略微发白的牛仔裹着一双修长有力的腿，背上一只黑色的双肩包。他会坐在公车靠窗的位置，借着暖阳翻看自己的画集，里面有他给前女友画的素描稿。  
五月的北海道还未完全入夏，裹挟着花香的风吹拂他的额发。

那个少年是灵动的，是美的，是他对恋人全部的幻想与向往的集合体。郑允浩不是塞浦路斯的国王皮格马利翁。他知道人无完人，却也不会用洁白的象牙去雕刻一座完美的雕塑，痴痴迷恋这个塑像直到打动阿芙洛狄忒。他也不是纳喀索斯，以死祭奠虚妄的爱情。  
他愿把他的美比作大理石，在他梦的时空中凝固且永恒。每夜，少年的音容笑貌都像是他吹散的蒲公英，爱的种子飘洒在心田各处，隐匿于梦中之乡。

  
2  
“爱你的人从未离开，你们终将在那条正确的路上相遇。”

沈昌珉爱上了自己梦中的人。  
在他的梦里，那个鼻梁秀挺、长得精致又帅气的阳光少年正在寻找自己未曾谋面的恋人。他是一个摄影师。他套了件牛仔外套，内里是白色的圆领T恤，仿佛被阳光灼烤过的滚烫馨香。他背着米色的帆布包，胸前挂了一台徕卡相机，牛皮的带子已经有了些磨损。他会在火车上翻看自己拍摄的风景。他会在站台边等待鲜柠檬一样嫩黄色的公交车。

沈昌珉醒了，把手覆在额上。小木屋的窗外是森然的绿意，他回想起了这两天与那位少年的无数次擦肩而过：同一辆轨道车，同一个公交站，还有许许多多他白日里不曾留意的地方。

他起身进了浴室，擦去玻璃上潮湿的露珠，看清了镜中的自己。  
［coup de foudre］，法文里的一见钟情，直译过来就是“一道闪电”。年轻的画家伸直五指，缓缓地把手按在了玻璃上。他的心被击中了。

3  
郑允浩也正直视着自己在镜子中的脸。  
他的手指轻触着玻璃的表面，神经末梢与毛细血管连结着心脏的脉动与心的颤动。  
他洗漱完毕，开着越野车在公路上前进。  
他有预感，今天，他会见到他。

4  
每个人都太期待这相遇的一刻了，像是前生与今世，像是无数梦境的交叠。沈昌珉站在公路边的树林中，树阴略略遮住了刺眼的阳光，让她被群山与苍翠的光彩笼罩。郑允浩缓缓停下了车，林间鸟儿的喟叹在森绿色海浪发出的涛声中回荡。

“是你吗？”

“是我”。

郑允浩仿佛再一次回到了梦境。他遇见了梦中的情人，一直朝思暮想的人。旅程中他总是想，如果有一天他真的出现了，他会说什么？他会认识我吗？他会爱我吗？

“搭车吗？”  
“是的，到地图上这个位置去……”

真正的相遇原来如此简单，就像河流奔向大海，鲜花向阳而生。他知道他才是他的心之所向。

5  
他们穿过青青草地，他们踏过皑皑白雪。

一起登山，一起远足，一起露营。山脚下支起一顶小小的帐篷，沙地上堆起一簇暖暖的篝火。郑允浩拿出了相机，一张一张翻看着两人同行时的风景；沈昌珉撕下了那张肖像的手稿，看着它在火舌的舔舐下灰飞烟灭。火光映照下，他们相视一笑。明早，他们将相守在湖边，看旭日东升，期盼拥有对方的未来。

郑允浩掏出怀表。梦中梦已经结束，在真爱来临时。  
时间开始了。


End file.
